Most people utilize a hand held portable hair dryer to dry their hair. Accessing and storage of said hair dryers is time consuming, inconvenient and a safety concern. Improper storage can result in a safety hazard especially if the attached electrical cord of said hair dryer is left laying connected electrically on a surface within unsafe proximity to the bathroom sink and water. Even people who disconnect and wrap the electrical cord around said hair dryer while storing are repeatedly fatiguing and or stretching the electrical cord wiring and insulation thus increasing the safety hazard over time. The Hair-Dryer Holder is a universal multi-positional storage receptacle for the safer and easier accessibility of most common hand held portable hair dryers and is designed to provide a rigid, non flexible and stable receptacle in a one piece construction which permits upright mounting variability onto the safest wall location especially since it provides multiple hair dryer handle insertion slots and in the initial design presented, three, each ninety degrees offset from each other in series and being variably sized and tapered as is the entire said receptacle to accommodate most said hair dryers and to enable the user variable and thus safest and most convenient slot selection to afford the least obstructive hair dryer handle storage position such as inserting said hair dryer to enable handle to be parallel to the wall and not protruding outward and thus, since there are multiple insertion slots, this allows for variable said receptacle location on user""s choice of wall for installation. In essence, the design presented having three slots permits the user to mount said receptacle to the wall on his or her right, on his or her left and on the wall forward of their stance usually facing the vanity and or bathroom mirror. Further, The Hair-Dryer Holder also possesses a built-in hook of sufficient size and strength to accommodate the attached electrical cord thus promoting safer storage of said hair dryer and reducing accidental hazard from counter space clutter. The Hair-Dryer Holder once properly and safely installed, enables the user to quickly find, access and safely store most said hair dryers and their attached electrical cords. Prior art does not provide this greater degree of safety, the variability of wall installation locations resulting from the multiple insertion slots available within said receptacle and thus multiple storage position choice to minimize obstruction and thus minimize potential unintended contact with the protruding handle. Further, prior art does not additionally provide an electrical cord storage hook to promote safety by encouraging disconnection of said hair dryers by providing a means by which to safely store said attached electrical cord as well as said hair dryer from accidental contact especially if otherwise left connected or laying unsafely on the counter. Use of The Hair-Dryer Holder additionally should eliminate the tendency of users to wrap and thus stretch and fatigue said cord and thus said receptacle reduces and or eliminates that otherwise increasing electrical hazard over time. Finally, said receptacle is novel in providing a more economical and safely stable once piece construction. This design is simple enough to be produced at costs much lower than prior art. Further, this design affords an enclosure which is more protective and incapable of accidental disassembly since it is only one piece. Prior art is not as easily or economically made or affordable as said receptacle. Further, this design promotes storage only. Also, Prior art advocates and or caters to users who wish to operate said hair dryers for hands free use utilizing their devices. This inventor deems that unwise and unsafe especially in such close proximity to sinks, tubs and water. The Hair-Dryer Holder will provide and promote safety and convenience.
The Hair-Dryer Holder is designed to provide a safe, economical, and stable one piece, universal, multi-positional hair dryer storage receptacle which provides multiple hair dryer handle insertion slots thus providing most hair dryers a variable positioning feature and permitting upright installation to the right, left or forward wall relative to the user""s choice and stance in front of a mirror and the user""s preference to insert the hair dryer so that the handle can be parallel to the wall and not protruding and therefore less obstructive. The main body of said receptacle as well as the hair dryer handle insertion slots are variably sized and tapered to accommodate most hair dryers. Further, the Hair-Dryer Holder also possesses a built-in hook of sufficient size and strength at the front of said receptacle to facilitate hanging of the electrically disconnected hair dryer electrical cord thus promoting safer storage of said hair dryer and cord thus reducing accidental hazard and counter space accident from clutter.